


Distractions

by heavensweetheart



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart
Summary: Thomas and Alastair have a late night walk, but Alastair seems distracted.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 49





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymus on Tumblr.

> _“There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved.”_
> 
> **– George Sand.**

Alastair was distracted, Thomas noticed. They were walking across the district of Primrose Hill, not too far away from the park; Thomas imagined them taking a spontaneous turn to search for a spot on the grass where they could watch the night sky, but he felt Alastair was not in the mood for it.

They were walking hand in hand, so at least that added a tad of romanticism, but in spite of it, he wished Alastair was more attentive. After all, this was one of the few outings they had enjoyed together without resentment and past faults pushing them apart. 

“Is there something wrong?” he inquired.

Alastair’s eyes had been fixed and lost into the road, however, he was not completely absent, Thomas’s voice effortlessly woke him from his numbness. He breathed a heavy but quiet sigh.

“No. Sorry,” he apologized, “I was… thinking about my mother. And my sister. And my father. And everyone remotely related to me, as it seems.”

Thomas nodded. “I understand.”

He doubted if to say more, the Carstairs family was going through too much of a difficult situation, from joyful news to tragic losses to muddy secrets. Even he, aware of the background each of the events hid, was not sure how to address them all. It was not only because of Alastair, it was for Thomas’s own persona and the cordial friendship he held with Cordelia, his stronger one with James, the respect he had for the Herondale family, and the knowledge of their closeness to the name Carstairs.

In a strange way, these feelings of confusion and grief were not unwelcome; they were a collective burden between him and his loved ones. For love did not only involve sharing the same joys, but it also required to mirror sadness and pains, that was what it entailed to share one heart. 

“I apologize, honestly,” Alastair repeated, regretful, “My head has been in the clouds all evening.”

“No need to apologize,” Thomas cupped the side of his face and kissed him. Right there, in the middle of the street.

It cleared the fog of chaotic thoughts, grounding them to this moment when it was only the two of them. Alastair squeezed Thomas’s hand; it was a pulse, a heartbeat of their joined hearts.

“Do you want to take a walk through Primrose Hill Park?” Alastair offered once they broke apart. Thomas did not know if to attribute it to some secret mind-reading powers he may have, or perhaps he had been paying more attention than it seemed. “I have been told it has some beautiful views.”

Thomas squeezed his hand in return. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, **PLEASE** see the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com/


End file.
